Jagan
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: Kurama and Hiei slaughtered Yatsude, but the fox hasn't heard a word from the elusive Jaganshi since. Then, one night, Hiei returns... but he's different, somehow. : Hints of Kurama/Hiei. : WARNINGS: Old, old twoshot fic, from 2008. Violence, language.
1. Prologue: Two Shots

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or any of its characters. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, who made a lot more out of them than I ever could have. ^^;; I just do fanfiction for fun, and earn no monetary rewards for writing it. Reviews are, of course, worth as much as silver.

Title: Two Shots  
Anime: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
Pairing: Slight KuramaxHiei, practically nonexistent HieixKurama, mentioned MayaxMinamino Suuichi  
Warning: Faint whispers of shounen ai, and violence for cutting a monster into pieces  
Author: Kita Kitsune  
Date: Thursday(tree-day!) December 20, 2007  
Miscellaneous Notes: This is based largely off the "Two Shots" extra at the end of Yuu Yuu Hakusho manga Volume Seven. Much of the conversation is directly quoted from the scanlated (scanned and translated) files of "Two Shots" that I have downloaded on my computer—but I'm not sure if it's exactly the same as the official one you can go down to the bookstore and buy. x.x I know it's close, but you should go check out that volume of the Yuu Yuu Hakusho manga if you want to read the entirety of "Two Shots" without the additions I'm putting in the fanfiction, here. :3 (Again, I have the 'official manga' of this, but it's at college, while I'm at home. x.x Saa… )

: : : : : : :

Love.

The embrace of fickleness, itself.

Ask a young girl with no worries what she thinks of love, and she'll give you a long list of adjectives to describe it.

Is that love?

Ask an old man with a full life behind him what he thinks of love, and he'll spout some endearing quote.

Is that love?

Ask someone who has been through endless pain, betrayal and lies what they think of love…

How will they answer?

Can they even comprehend the question—?

: : :

Sharp red optics slivered open, the eerie purple glow of the Jagan pulsing just above that dark gaze. There… an incredibly strong youki. The Jaganshi snorted.

It must be one of Yatsude's minions…

He smirked. No matter how strong that bastard might be—if Yatsude had taken Yukina… heads would roll. He sensed that the minion's presence was moving, though… ch'. He had a human with him, too? Well, who cared. What did the life of a single pathetic human compare against his only sister's well-being? Trained hearing attentively listened to the steps of the human and Yatsude's minion, and he waited for just the right moment—the demon seemed distracted… He moved as deadly as night, slashing at—

The air where they had been?

He spotted the pair a good ways away, crimson eyes narrowing—the demon had swept the girl off her feet and to the side in his arms, and the first thought burst past the Jaganshi's lips into an angry shout.

"You dodged?" They murmured something to each other, eyes on him—he didn't have time for this! He had to disarm that damn demon before his injury got any worse… A sudden flicker, and he attacked, again!

However, this time his katana was parried with… a grass-blade-sword?

"A plant weapon?" Ch'. Pretty original, for a minion… Pushing these thoughts from his mind (as well as the pain of his wound) the Jaganshi threw himself into the fight, not giving a chance for the demon to get away. His adversary shouted something at the girl sitting uselessly on the concrete behind him—before then leaping away! The youkai growled, following pursuit.

Did that stupid minion think he could escape so easily? If anything, he would lead him to Yatsude, the coward! Although… the demon was rather inventive. His foe managed to hold his own as the Jaganshi caught up with him, proving a worthy match—granted, he was fighting in an injured state… but it was surprising to find someone like this working for Yatsude, to say the least. The Jaganshi voiced this.

"Not bad! What's a guy like you doing with Yatsude?" The redhead's eyes widened, and for an instant there was a shocked pause—even as the Jaganshi kept pace with him, blows suspended from action for the moment as he sought an opening…

"What? Yatsude? He's in town?" At this point the youkai blinked in surprise, flitting back and skidding to a stop on the grassy ground they had somehow come to—katana yet held up to the side, as a precaution. Perhaps, he had…

"What? You're not with him?" Suddenly those green eyes—he hadn't bothered to notice, before—softened, and the demon across from him straightened, the slightest hint of an invisible smile tipping across his lips as the grass-bladed weapon 'shwipped' into nonexistence.

"I see… You can put away your weapon. I just live here." A raspy chuckle snuck out of the Jaganshi's throat as his own realization was confirmed, his sword disappearing into the sheath he kept tucked behind him as a matching mirthless smirk slipped onto his face-a hand moving to support his upper body by palming one of his own knees, as well. For some reason it was getting harder to stand up straight…

"I jumped to conclusions too quickly…" The world was beginning to fog… but at least he wasn't in the presence of a sworn enemy. If anything, the redheaded demon would leave him alone, now… he shouldn't have any reason to take revenge on a weakened youkai like himself.

But then the Jaganshi felt a sharp quake of pain run up his spine and his eyes widened, vaguely seeing-but-not-seeing the comprehension that snapped into the jade eyes across from him as he heard something dripping to the grass-"Urg—" His dark-clad form toppled forward—but the youkai's mind fell into the blackness of oblivion long before he hit the ground.

: : :

The youkai before him seemed so young… and the boy couldn't help the thought. Silently, the redhead went about pulling off the cloak wound about the injured youkai's upper torso, eyes falling upon on the wound before him—and narrowing, then. It was deep. It was rather amazing that the demon lying prone on the bed in front of him had managed to fight, with such an affliction…

Shaking his head, the boy reached back to his hair—only to remember that it had been literally years, since he had stored anything there. Frowning softly, he pushed himself to stand, walking over to the cluster of plants occupying the floor beside his desk. Emerald eyes scanned the unearthly florae, running their names and uses through in his mind.

Ah, there it was…

As he headed back over to the bed, a small flower in hand, he mused quietly to himself that, likely someday in the future, he would be needing to conform to his old habits. It was lucky, today, that he had been able to snag a blade of grass from the ground… but there would come a time when no plant would be available, and when that time came he had best be prepared with his own stock. A slow sigh filtered up to the room as he bit off the stem of the plant, grinding it between his teeth and using his saliva to mix it into a passable paste. The redhead didn't even have a simple pestle with which to grind things. It merely showed how unprepared he was, for such moments as this… he smiled, although it couldn't really be determined as to whether it was more a content or troubled expression.

At any rate, it appeared that his relatively boring days as a middle school student were about to end.

Whilst he chewed, the large light blue petals of the remains of the plant in his hand were plucked carefully off. They were the best way to seal that sort of injury off… and being of the same flower, tended not to stick horribly to the adhesive paste-and would even change to a purplish color when it was healed. It was rather convenient, and effective as well. Leaning forward over the ugly injury, the young teen let some of the chewed substance trail from his lips, dripping into the worst of it. The youkai beneath him shifted on the bed with a quiet mumble—but otherwise showed no adverse reaction. This was the gentlest healer he had on hand, at any rate… there was no telling how the youkai would take to waking in a human household, and the redhead didn't wish to take any chances. …Well. There was also the fact that the little demon would heal better, if he were sleeping.

Carefully, he dripped the mixture over other bad parts of the demon's affliction—until, a few minutes later, it was gone. Leaning back to survey his work… he had to blink. Already the first bit of mixture he had applied had been absorbed into the bloody mess that was the demon's upper torso. As he watched, he could also notice that the injury looked much better, already. If it kept up at this rate, in a few hours it would be closed. He didn't even need the petals, this time… the demon showed no signs of moving, or rolling onto his stomach, so it should be fine. At any rate, he would stay and watch him. There was no sense in leaving a stranger-nevermind a sleeping demon-alone in his house…

Another sigh graced the air, this time of relief. He cast a slight smile to the oblivious youkai—noting that his expression seemed less strained, now… as if he had retreated to sleep, instead of pain-induced unconsciousness. Now that the danger had passed… the redhead pushed himself up, taking hold of the chair at the demon's bedside and settling it to its original position in front of his desk. He glanced at the school bag that carried a few scratches and some dirt, from being so quickly tossed to the side as the youkai currently occupying his bed had attacked both him and his classmate.

But… something wasn't right. Slightly narrowed eyes slipped to the other bag leaning against the wall—an exact replica of his, but for the cute, girlish keychain hanging from the handle. Well… if Maya had run when he told her to, then she should be fine. He'd hand her the bag tomorrow in school—but, perhaps he should call now. She might have homework to finish, just as he did.

Quietly, the young teen headed out into the hall, and to the phone settled against one of the walls, there. The demon should be all right without supervision, for a few minutes. He dialed the number, held the corded phone up to his ear. It rang a few times, and when the answering machine picked up he left a brief message identifying himself, his reason for calling, and that he would give the bag to Maya at school the next day. Hanging up, the redhead made his way back to his room, casting a glance to the sleeping demon before moving to sit at his desk.

Pulling his notebook and a text from within the roughed-up kaban, the boy set to studying. After all, if he wanted to aptly repay his mother for her kindness and patience in raising him, he owed it to her to ace the entrance exams for the most prestigious high school in the area—well, the most prestigious one that was nearby, so he could continue to live at home. Green depths scanned over the requirements for the exam—yes, he wouldn't have to worry about the test for quite a few months, but it never hurt to be prepared.

In this way he passed two long hours. When the boy had finished studying, he turned to his homework, which took him around another hour. Just as he was finishing packing up his bag for the next day, he heard a rustling of sheets and cast a glance to the youkai that had not moved once in the past three hours-but for the steady deep breaths that lifted his chest. The demon's head had tossed itself to the other side on the pillow, revealing to the observer the source of the faint noise.

Shifting to stand, the redhead moved over to the bed, hands slipping to his pockets as he observed the youkai upon it. Emerald hues widened as he took in the wound—in another half-hour, if that, it would be completely closed. This demon healed fast… His eyes trailed over the muscular young body, and a slow whisper of interest began to boil beneath his waist. Frowning quietly, he averted his gaze. Now was not the time to give into such primitive urges, spurred on by his adolescent human body's hormones.

"Yukina—" Upon hearing a mumbling voice, the half-human boy blinked, his sight then settling once more upon the youkai. No… he wasn't awake-but at another vocalization of the name a single red brow raised itself, slightly.

Who was this… Yukina?

She must be someone rather important…

A purple pulse beneath the headband covering the demon's forehead piqued his curiosity, and the boy leaned forward, a hand withdrawing from a pocket as tips of fingers brushed over the glowing oval, trying to discern the nature of the energy without removing the ward-and then those knitted brows lifted in surprise.

A Jagan… ?

He couldn't have had it long… narrowing those emerald hues, once more, the redhead pulled back, quiet steps taking him to the window where he turned, settling upon the floor with his back rested against the wall. As it was, this position granted him an easily observant view of the youkai upon the bed directly across from him, without spooking the demon (once he woke) by being too close.

So… this humanoid creature was a Jagan-wielder. He was still young… and a slight wince marred the young teen's own expression, at that. This youkai couldn't be much older than his own human form… what had possessed him to go through so dangerous and painful a procedure? Emerald hues settled upon the sleeping face, the childish features… as well as that burst of white that cut a jagged circle just over his forehead, and the blue highlights that could be seen, if the light hit the ebony strands just right…

Running the characteristics through his mind, the boy's expression turned thoughtful.

That youkai's Jagan wasn't natural, at least. The compact, albeit muscular, form was not that of the bulky, stupid demons that so often carried the gene for a third eye… and this third eye was powerful, in its own right. Upon sensing a foreign youki, it had sent out a pulse to the area around, to be sure its host did not come to any danger.

The redhead narrowed his eyes.

Yes.

That youkai had not been long, with it. Currently, the demon must be a low D-class, like himself… and he had not enough experience to control the implant entirely. In the future, it might take over his mind, causing the little demon to tread on a path he might not have otherwise taken. He had heard stories of those few that survived the Jagan implant succumbing to its insidious whispers… trying to take over the world, completely becoming slaves to the demonic Eye's desires and motives, and losing their own identities in the process…

He shook his head. You couldn't bribe him with enough ill-gotten treasure to take such a foolish risk.

But, this youkai had…

Said demon—Jagan-wielder, as it had been determined—had little to no ki to speak of, as well. Yes, he had that speed… but somehow, the boy suspected that that was a natural talent. However, his lack of ki made it hard to classify what sort of demon the other was. The blue and white of his hair, combined with the pale delicate features reminded the teen almost of the Koorime, the Ice Maidens who isolated themselves so far above Makai on their floating isle. But they weren't known for welcoming visitors, nor bearing male offspring…

A slight smile snuck onto his face, quietly.

This little youkai was turning out to be quite an enigma, indeed. The kind of puzzle he would want to piece together, slowly, until he could see the entire picture. He would almost be sorry to lose his company… This Jagan-wielder was, after all, the first demon in recent years that had not challenged him for control of the city, or threatened his family. The youkai seemed to be merely passing through-and also, the other had stopped attacking him, once he realized the redhead was not a minion of Yatsude's.

Idly, he wondered if the demon would tell him his name, if he asked…

He was not left to wonder, long. The redheaded boy sat in his taken spot, quietly running over these thoughts in his mind, and absently casting a glance to his watch. It had almost been…

: : :

The ebony-haired demon woke abruptly, immediately sitting straight up as his eyes darted around the room, quickly locating the other occupant. A few tense moments passed.

A soft voice at last escaped from the figure beneath the window, the redheaded boy's stance seeming to project that he had been sitting there, like that, for quite a while.

"You heal very quickly… just four hours." Red eyes slipped down to his own bared torso, noting the nasty—albeit bloodless—scratches that adorned his chest.

My wound closed…

"It was deep, I healed you… a Makai remedy…" The strangely demonic human had noticed his glance—but then the boy continued, even as the youkai rose to take his black cloak and fasten it securely over his shoulders—the human's lyrical voice slightly lit with an almost-teasing question, even as his tone was serious enough.

"You spoke in your sleep… Who is Yukina?" The youkai felt his insides freeze. Had he said anything else… ? It might be a side-effect of the implant…

"You haven't had the Jagan long… I can tell… " Ch'. Damn, but that bastard was perceptive…

"You must have a good reason to try that…" The shorter demon grit his teeth, casting a glare towards the redhead, who didn't even have the decency to stop his inquiries-a slightly smug smile almost toying at the corners of the green-eyed boy's mouth as he noted the Jaganshi's reaction.

"What's the connection between her and Yatsude?" The youkai hissed a response at the first chance he could get.

"You talk too much… I should've killed you." This annoying bastard… speaking like he knew everything. Ch'. He could have healed just fine on his own… he didn't need that stupid half-human's help… but—he owed a debt, now. Striding to the window, the dark demon's hands slid to his pockets, crimson optics focusing on the view outside, judging the distance to the next house… "In thanks, I'll tell you something. Your naiveté will be the end of you one day." This said, he started to climb onto the sill of the open window—but it seemed the redhead wasn't quite done speaking to him, yet.

"You still mean to fight? It's too soon." Stupid half-human creature. Was he referring to the injury? It had already sealed itself up…

"The more he eats, the stronger he gets." There was a pause, and then—

"What's your name?" The Jaganshi eyed the other from the corner of his vision, for a moment. …Hn. If anything, this would completely fulfill his debt, beyond any doubt, for the other healing him while he was unconscious. He shifted his feet upon the windowsill, in preparation.

"…Hiei." In another moment he was gone, a small dark figure leaping effortlessly off the rooftops and into the distance.

Alone in the room, the redhead blinked, again, sight slightly tipping out the window without actually moving to see out of it.

So… that was the infamous Hiei.

"He already has a great reputation as a thief… but he'll have trouble fighting Yatsude..."

The sudden ringing of the phone interrupted the young teen's train of thought, and he slipped out to the hall, picking up the loud device.

"Hello? Minamino speaking."

"It's me, Tasaka!" Came the frantic teenage girl on the other end of the line—wasn't she one of Maya's friends? This was quickly confirmed. "Maya never got home! Is she with you?"

The worst thing that could happen!

He quickly gathered himself, excusing himself from the conversation, hanging up the phone, and leaping out the still-open window. The redhead couldn't sense the other's ki, but… ah! There! A small black figure, just to the left! He hurriedly changed his direction, waiting until he was within earshot to call up to the darker demon.

"I'm coming with you!" The Jaganshi blinked, casting a surprised glance back to the teenaged demon behind him—who was catching up rather quickly, as well.

"Oh, really. Why?" Now they were in perfect stride, the redhead leading by a scant amount of space due to his longer legs.

"I have my reasons." The youkai smirked, to himself. Because of his Jagan—even though it had eaten all of his youki in the process of getting it implanted—the other's topmost, most vehement thoughts were oh so visible. This Eye was indeed a power to fear…

"Because of that girl, right?"

"Don't be smart." The shorter demon paused, slightly hesitating at the sudden quick reprimand. Apparently, the redhead was really worried… over a stupid human girl? Ch'.

…wait, reprimand? He? Be reprimanded? The effects of the prideful sting came out in a slightly hostile response, getting back at that damn—whatever-his-current-companion-was-for daring to scold the great Jaganshi Hiei!

"You still talk too much!" The youkai could almost taste the faint amusement lying under the other's tone.

"We'll see about that after Yatsude."

: : :

The pair ended up at a run-down old doll factory—the redhead knew the area, and Hiei could sense where that bastard demon Yatsude's ki lingered… although this old place was disturbing, to say the least. Now they were searching for the youkai, himself… but having little luck.

Most likely, the demon would try to surprise them… Hiei had no ki to speak of, to give away his presence, but his redheaded companion did.

"Ruins…" The Jaganshi quietly stated this, red eyes casting around the dark shadows. As the pair continued onward, his voice dropped with something almost akin to disgust. "This guy's twisted… he mixes his leftovers with the dolls…"

The tense silence that followed almost made him regret the statement of fact… but it was true. What kind of demon was this seeming boy, that he cared so for such weak, pathetic beings as the humans that were choking the life out of the world around them? Hiei was jarred out of his thoughts as a sudden surge of ki behind them rose up!

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Both immediately leapt away from the spot they had occupied—the entire floor of that area now cracked and broken. It was a true monster, with two arms connected to each shoulder—and even a pair that sprouted from his head, where his ears should be! Around his waist was a belt of skulls—human, one could only guess—that held up the shaggiest, dirtiest animal skin to ever serve as a generous loin cloth. The demon was huge, muscular… and easily double the redhead's height. Deadly-looking claws sprouted from every fingertip—as thin as a cable, but notably sharper. All this was taken in in an instant, as the pair finished skidding to a safe distance, and turned to face this bastard. The monstrosity offered a comment, then.

"You two are tough." Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed along with the emerald depths of his companion's, the youkai's voice glib and emotionless, but not without a threat hidden under the surface.

"I'll only ask you once. Who was the Koorime you ate?"

Koorime?

Momentarily, those green eyes widened a fraction, shifting to his companion in a sudden moment of possible insight. Was… 'Yukina', then… a Koorime? But, Hiei must have been or be involved with the Koorime, to even ask such a thing—wait. A Koorime, down from her island… ?

It seemed, with this youkai, a hint only led to more questions… He nearly missed Yatsude's response before shaking himself out of it. There would be time for that vulpine curiosity, later.

"I don't remember~ Heh heh heh…" Now the half-human teen pressed his own inquiry, a slight tint of sweat collecting on his temple.

"You kidnapped a girl today. Where is she?" That grotesque, ugly face contorted in a smirk.

"You know her? I'll give you a clue." One of the arms sprouting from the side of his head lifted up a pale chunk of a dainty foot, and half of its still-connected shin, blood yet dripping sickeningly down from the disconnected appendage. Yatsude's voice taunted him. "What's this…~?"

The redhead's hair bristled, Hiei noted with some degree of amusement—and he could almost hear a canine-like growl emitting from the other. He didn't have much time to ponder this, however, as in the next instant the teen had rushed Yatsude, that grass-blade sword crackling into existence in a sudden burst of ki.

"BASTARD!" The Jaganshi wasted no time, zig-zagging to the side to attack Yatsude's other front, katana already drawn—they attacked the first of the two arms on either side of the monster's massive torso, but he blocked them with those dangerously long, needle-like nails. Then, the second ones came around and punched the attacking demons away easily, blood spraying into the air as the claws left cuts—the front of the half-human's middle school uniform even torn. That last attack had been close…

"You're pathetic!" They each landed some distance away, the same thought crossing both their minds.

Dispersing our attacks doesn't work!

In another instant they rushed at Yatsude, again—only this time, they both aimed straight-on to the demon's front, not bothering to attack the sides. Hiei managed to slice at the monster with his katana, while the redhead's grass-blade did its own damage. They both leapt back, then, the redhead running towards Hiei as Hiei ran towards him… and then, the Jaganshi had vanished behind his partner?

Disappeared? Behind the other one? It's a trick… He's above! Yatsude smirked to himself as the flowing black cape of his shorter foe could be seen coming towards him from overhead.

"Haaa!" The redhead's voice echoed out in his thrust, something Yatsude easily diverted with the long nails of one muscular arm.

"How naïve!" He drew back a fist on the other side of his body—

"Pathetic!"—and punched the youkai attacking from overhead right in the face, feeling his surge of victory!

"Much too easy!" Something was wrong. Yatsude knew it, the moment his knuckles connected with the pale face—for it was no real face, at all! Shards of porcelain and a plastic eye crumpled under the force of his blow, the pieces flying everywhere.

"A doll? A trap!" He realized it too late—he was overextended, unguarded, and there was a short demon with a sharp sword swinging the weapon down at him. "Shit…"

Hadn't Hiei said heads would roll? Yatsude's was cut clean off around the neck, and the half-human teen found his grass-blade slicing easily through the abdomen of the doomed monster. Their adversary had been cut twice—once, for his arrogance in assuming he knew their mid-air plan, and twice, for letting that arrogance draw his attention away from the threat on the ground.

"Not bad…" The severed head was still speaking, even as it flew through the air—

"As a reward… the girl is safe… I don't know any Koorime." Red started to leak from the neck, then.

"If I'd eaten her… I wouldn't have lost…" The massive body landed with a disgusting squelch, blood pouring from the fatal wounds. Hiei stood over this massacre that he had helped to create, expression quietly turned inward.

So it wasn't him…

: : :

A good while later, the three of them were walking—well, two of them were walking, and the third was carried by the redhead, piggy-back style, with his arms hooked under her thin legs to keep her from falling off. She was still unconscious as of yet, and green depths quietly turned to take in the companion at his side.

"Thank you…"

"Ch', baka. Our goals merely coincided." The boy almost smiled, at that—he shifted Maya, slightly hitching her up on his back to ensure she wasn't in any danger of sliding off, and leaning forward a bit to prevent that, as well.

"So… are you searching for someone?" Those crimson depths slipped to the side, quietly observing the redhead, seeming to gauge both the question, and whether or not he should answer—

"Hn." Already, the young teen was beginning to see how this darker youkai worked… and that tone of assent in the shorter demon's voice quite aptly answered his question.

"Is it Yukina?" Silence. It was then he noticed that Maya was beginning to stir, behind him, and soon the young girl's voice met the air, innocent and confused.

"Minamino-kun? What? I must have been dreaming…" The redheaded boy smiled, softly, offering a quiet nod and a soft comment.

"Yes, that's right…"

When you wake up, you'll have forgotten everything.

The girl shifted on his back, resting her cheek against the back of his hair with a mumble as she drifted off to sleep, lulled by the heavy scent that pervaded the air around her.

"You smell good…"

You'll have forgotten everything, including your love…

"The pollen of forgetfulness…" The quiet words startled the half-human out of his own thoughts, and emerald depths tipped towards the red-eyed Jagan-wielder. "Partial amnesia." The teenage boy smiled, slightly, despite the guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach, for putting a weak human girl like Maya into such a dangerous situation, after she had found out he was, indeed, a supernatural being. The kind of person she had 'always dreamed of meeting', she had said. Her 'first love'.

"It's for her own good…"

Here, he thought the conversation would end… but to his slight surprise, the youkai fixed him with an even stare, as they continued walking in the direction of the more populated areas of the city. No doubt the Jaganshi was planning to leave before they reached those areas.

"And you? What's your name? I'll try to remember it." There was a slight pause, here… but not hesitation, once the redhead admitted to it. Perhaps he would see this interesting little demon again, someday.

"Kurama."

They continued on in silence for a good while, until the darkness of their surroundings began to be lit with streetlights overhead. The dull roar of traffic could be heard, and here the two demons paused, red eyes meeting green with a slight smile curling over the latter's expression. Kurama felt like… he'd almost found a friend, today.

A flicker of dark displaced air, and the short youkai was gone. A few moments passed, until a final utterance was quietly given to the abandoned dark street that showed no other signs of life…

"Good luck, in finding her."

The soft words found their way to the air in a slight statement which was nonetheless lost to the winds playing in the warm currents overhead that blanketed the human city.

: : :

Maya forgot Kurama… Hiei continued his quest to find Yukina.

One year later, Kurama and Hiei would have to fight Yuusuke…

~*~Continued in "Jagan"~*~


	2. Jagan

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or any of its characters. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, who made a lot more out of them than I ever could have. ^^;; I just do fanfiction for fun, and earn no monetary rewards for writing it. Reviews are, of course, worth as much as silver.

Set after "Two Shots"  
Title: Jagan  
Anime: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
Pairing: KuramaxHiei, HieixKurama  
Warning: Violence, Language, Angst  
Author: Kita Kitsune  
Date: Thursday(tree-day!) February 14(love-day~!), 2008  
Miscellaneous Notes: Yes! I got a part of it done for Valentine's Day. ^^ I've been typing this for a couple months, off and on, and finally have enough to post. x.x~ Hurrah! Oh! This is my play on the very start of the series when we first meet the two demons, because Hiei acts a hell of a lot different at the beginning when you compare it to the rest of the episodes.

: : : : : : :

Do you know who you are?

What you think?

Can you read your desires?

Do you remember to follow your heart?

Or is your mind just another meaningless whisper in your head…

: : :

"…Kurama?" The dark figure remained silent, and the demon took a hefty draught from the mug at his side, wiping the suds away with a large arm covered in coarse brown hair. Beady eyes focused upon the short form in front of him, that wide, ugly mouth curling into an unpleasant smirk. "The information will cost you." Across the bar a loud guffaw hit the air, and both demons cast their sight towards the sound, the shorter's eyes holding an impassivity that bordered on eerie.

"You're charging someone for information on Kurama the Youko, of all people?" The half-drunk youkai chuckled, some disgusting alcoholic liquid sloshing out of his dirty mug as he waved it about, that smirk widening on the reptilian face. "You… boy." He pointed at the shorter youkai present there, who hadn't moved, at all, but those red eyes had settled upon the lizard demon speaking. "Kurama's—"

"Hn. I know." At that, that pale, childishly-featured face curled into a smirk that wasn't quite hidden by the white scarf wound loosely about his neck. The rest of his form was hidden by a long black cloak that stopped just short of his ankles, dark boots the only other attribute that could be seen of him. Turning smartly on those boots, the youkai strode out of the bar without another word, completely ignoring the infuriated sputtering of the ape-like youkai and the shocked face of the reptilian one that he left behind him.

: : :

Ch'. Those fools hadn't even noticed he'd read their minds, rifling through the contents as one would a human world library.

So. 'Kurama'… that demon he had met just a few months ago, in the Ningenkai… was a youko.

It explained his odd youki signature, at least.

Running through the information he had gathered from those unprotected minds, he found other spare bits of information worth noting.

So, the Youko had been known for his lack of mercy? That was curious, considering that the redhead had taken him in so readily, when he was injured… had the years masquerading as a human softened the demonic soul within? Well—Kurama could still fight, at least. But as to just how well… Hiei'd have to test him, when he returned to Ningenkai. The beginnings of a plan had started in his brain during the intense training he had undertaken to regain his strength. 'Weak' was not his preferred state, at any time.

Hn.

His fire-ki would take a good while longer to recover from its state of absolute zero after the operation, and so those months had been used to learn to manage the Jagan. He had tested out its powers and accustomed himself to the hunger for faster strength, and that domination of the Human World would make it so much easier to find his imprisoned sister within the realm… It was true.

For now it was best that he train heavily with the Jagan, and learn to manage its powers correctly. Quiet taps echoed over the ground as he continued onward, a soft purple glow emanating from under the white ward that blocked it from view. He found it annoying… and so, deft fingers trailed up to remove it, revealing the Eye. The pupil color changed from purple to red in a matter of moments, even as that eerie light faded out.

: : :

This youkai was the perfect tool… the half-fire, half-koorime boy was too focused on his goal to find his sister. It blocked out the demon's common sense, making it so easy for the Jagan to slowly eat away at his mind, claiming more and more as its new host was persuaded to follow the implant's own agenda. This small demon held to potential to become very powerful, too… but so long as the Jagan kept itself as the dominant force in its host's mind, there should be no trouble.

Very few knew of the way to reverse this mind-takeover, once it had progressed into the latter stages. Perhaps this Eye had finally found a vessel worth holding onto. Perhaps it had finally come upon a demon strong enough to fulfill its desire for the conquest of all the Three Worlds—Ningenkai, Makai and Reikai. Once it had fully taken over its host's mind, there would be no one to stop it! The implant laughed evilly to itself. Mind barriers were its forte, and with the boy's lack of experience and power, he would never hear the Eye's own thoughts. Faintly, it felt the brush of the inexperienced young demon against his mind and the Jagan offered a quiet pulse of a response, then.

Jagan.

Hmm, yes, Master~?

We need to train.

Hmmm, yes~ But for now, work on building up your ki~

Hn. Right.

It closed the link in another moment, watching through those red eyes as the youkai flitted about, seeking opponents to push his limits and stamina higher and higher. Already, the boy was becoming obedient to him… ahhh, it was all so easy! At this rate, the plan it had been concocting—planting the idea in Hiei's mind, so it almost seemed the youkai's own—would be realized all too easily…

And Kurama?

The legendary Youko thief would play a useful role in helping the Eye reach its objective.

Now, it would only need to find a third demon to fulfill the team… an idiot would be helpful. Some common, run-of-the-mill criminal, to direct Reikai's attention to, since so little was actually known of himself, as he kept to the shadows—and the reincarnated fox likely had a clean record, too. Kurama had been living in Ningenkai for the past ten years or so as a human, after all, and his presence hadn't been detected by the higher-ups of the bureaucracy of the Spirit World, run by the inept and self-centered Koenma.

Hmmm~

This was going to be fun…

: : :

The redhead moved quickly, fingers brushing through the shoulder-length strands and pulling out a small seed that germinated into a long, thornless whip in another instant. The weapon cut through the unfortunate demon as it shrieked in death, the chunks of flesh falling to the ground with dull, wet 'thunks'. Cold green eyes took in the dead form as the boy straightened, the whip disappearing in a flicker of ki back into a seed, which he then tucked quietly back into his hair.

Those digits paused, momentarily brushing the longer mane—it almost seemed that the use of his ki was spurring it on to grow. In the past fourteen years it had never grown this fast… but then again, in the past fourteen years he hadn't used his youki, at all. He didn't mind it, really—if it became longer, it would remind him of the silvery mane he had been so proud of, as a youko.

The scarlet strands rustled softly as he shook his head, once, hands sliding to the dark blue pockets of his middle school uniform as the boy turned away, heading off to the bus station to catch a ride to the less-populated areas of Japan, where undisturbed forests could still be found. He had informed his mother that he would be staying at a friend's house, going out to a movie that night until late, before then playing video games and studying for the rest of the weekend. She had been thrilled, going to hug him warmly and even offering to buy him the newest video game that he was interested in. To tell the truth, he did find Game Battler to be a bit more intriguing than some of the other bideogeimu out there… when it was released for home use, he would certainly be sure to mention it to her.

Shiori did so like to spoil him, when he allowed her to—but, perhaps it was also to better present this faux-teenage-boy impression he was living. It was normal for boys his age to be interested in video games, and so it would only help him to perpetuate that image-especially if Reikai did eventually realize who he was. True, he had not stolen from their vaults in over twenty years (as a youko he had grown bored with the lack of challenge they presented, in the last few years before his reincarnation to the human world), but a time period such as that was a mere drop in the bucket for the Underworld.

Lost to his thoughts, the boy nearly missed the train that would take him out to a temple at the edges of civilization. It was rumored than an old hermit occupied the place, but other than that the mountain was deserted. He had also heard that the dense forest upon the property held many demons and lesser-classes of youkai—it seemed to be the perfect training facility, at least. He quietly boarded the train, noting that (at this time of night) it was nearly deserted. Ever careful to be polite—and thus, not risk calling attention to himself—the human boy nodded respectfully to the elderly passenger seated near the front, continuing to the back and grasping a ring overhead, as the train began its forward motion, once again.

The ride continued in relative silence—there were a few high school students chattering quietly to each other, but people came and went, and the train slowly emptied until it was nearly deserted by the time they reached his stop. The doors opened before him, and the boy stepped out into the chill night air—senses immediately turned alight by the fresh scent of foliage and unadulterated greenery that met his sensitive nose. As the train flashed away, behind him, the kitsune was left in the near-darkness of the stop, a secret smile sneaking onto his face as the features changed—still remaining human, but now holding a more sinister gleam to them, almost… His façade was dropped, now that he was alone, and without waiting another moment the still-very-human fox disappeared into the nearest bit of forest he could find.

Since that Jaganshi's arrival, he could tell that something would be changing in his life, in the near future. The most important mission for him, now, was to train and become at least decently stronger, and Kurama was quite thankful that he had passed the entrance exam for the prestigious Meiou High School without any trouble at all, thus allowing him time to focus on other aspects of his life.

It was also clear (in light of recent developments) that his boyish appearance would likely change, and due to the fragile nature of humans, the training would probably grant him a delicate appearance. It was not the same sturdy body of his demon self—and that fact, alone, was important to realize. For tonight, at least, he had to train until the sun rose once more in the sky, test his limits and see what he was capable of, after years of little to no acknowledgement of his demonic energy.

After the training for tonight and tomorrow morning was complete, he would visit his friend's house and they would 'play video games', as he had told his mother. There was no sense in being caught in his lie, and it would help to have the skills that would back-up his story. She might want to sit in the living room as he played, at some later date, simply to have a reason to be involved in his life, so they could 'bond'. She was an affectionate human, to tell the truth… Kurama had indeed been lucky to find such a kind person.

: : :

A splatter of blood sprayed over his face, forcing the han-koorime to close an eye lest it be drenched in the purple liquid. Hiei didn't bother to smear away the resulting stain on a side of his forehead, merely flicking the worst of it off with a quick jerk of his head before running at the oncoming bull youkai, flitting around behind and landing atop his head, driving the katana straight through the space between its horns and jumping away as it fell. Striding back towards the dead demon, the youkai pulled the sword out by the hilt, wiping it clean on the trousers of his dead foe. With a quiet 'hn', he slid the weapon back into its sheath, before going to find another demon to kill.

Despite how the Eye had said it, it really was in his best interest to train his youki and lift his skills and power up to where they were, before. Before… he had mostly used his fire-ki, to fight. Shigure had shown him how flawed that state of attack was. Now he had best polish the fundamentals of swordsmanship that the surgeon had taught him, just in case another situation arose when he couldn't use his own energy, and had to rely purely on physical skill.

Hn.

It almost made him nostalgic for the days when he had had his mother's hiruiseki around his neck.

There was something quietly… satisfying, about a sharp blade slicing through flesh.

"O-OI! You, there!" The koorime smirked, left hand sliding down slip the katana once more out of its sheath, his foe shouting again at the appearance of the unexpected weapon before charging foolishly forward, its bulky axe raised.

It seems Hiei had found another bandit to practice upon.

How… entertaining, at least.

It even made him the slightest bit nostalgic for childhood.

: : :

Kurama's thoughts meandered aimlessly as he headed back toward his mother's house, from school. That weekend of training (and video games) quite a few weeks ago had paid off, and ever since then he had made a point to practice refining his ki and abilities as often as he could. Although, he was still having a bit of trouble deciding upon just the right plant to use…

Venus Fly Traps were large and showy, and the vine he had been using was still too smooth to grant any real threat. Thorn bushes tended to make for better defense than offense, and poison ivy or poison oak were too detrimental to human skin for them to work as potential weapons. The whips he had tried to coax out of all of these plants had failed, miserably—the stems either too limp or too stiff to provide a proper weapon. There was one that worked well, as a spear… but bamboo brought back dark, bloody memories.

It felt as though he had tried every vine, bush, flower and leaf in existence. It almost seemed that there was nothing in the Ningenkai that could 'fit' his personal style in weaponry… yes, the Shimaneki-sou death-grass he had been experimenting with was working out nicely, but it was always easier to have a weapon that one could hold in one's hand, as a simpler, easier way to attack in a tight situation. After all, there would likely be an instance that didn't allow enough time for a Shimaneki-sou seed to take root and germinate.

Besides, it was important to establish a new style of fighting, with his new identity. As Youko, he had relied purely on brute strength and the massive amount of youki he had accumulated over the centuries. Here, in this willowy human form that had not even seen fifteen years of existence, his tactics must be more refined. It wasn't a question of whether Kurama was capable… oh, no. It was simply a matter of adjusting to this newer, more delicate (and thus, weaker) body than the hard muscular one he had had a thousand years to sculpt to his liking. No. Kurama—as Minamino Suuichi—must be a deadly, elegant sort of fighter whose battles would be more like dances, entrancing his enemies with the fleeting beauty of a young human in its prime, tantalizing the foes until they forgot their place in the fight for a moment, and then, only then… would he go in for the kill.

Ahh, he would end up creating a new legend, at that!

So caught up in these thoughts, the redhead didn't even notice as a girl quickly turned the corner, ramming into him and falling with a soft squeak to the ground below. Those green depths blinked, and with a kind smile the boy leaned down to help her up, even as the young lady was stammering apologies and quite red in the face—from an apparent blush, as well as embarrassment. She quickly ran off, but only after bowing deeply to him in thankfulness.

As Kurama watched her go, he realized how common these reactions were becoming, as (ever since his hair had started growing longer) his female classmates seemed to become more flustered around him, now, whispering behind his back about how 'lovely' he was becoming, how 'willowy' and 'handsome' he looked with that 'pretty red hair' cascading down to his shoulder-blades in lazy waves. Kurama nearly shook his head, at the thought. The vain little human children, placing so much value on appearance… he had to be amused what they would think, if they knew he was a reincarnated fox spirit. It was likely that he would be then isolated out of their fear of beings like him, and for being 'too different'. Ah, well. There was human society, for you.

Something red on the ground caught his eye, though, and he bent to pick it up. It was a single, small plastic rose hairclip—and he suddenly found his mind clicking upon the idea. Of course. He nearly chuckled, to himself. He had been agonizing over this decision, for weeks… why not a rose, indeed? They were one of the sturdier flowers, and the delicately aesthetic appearance would do well to throw an enemy off-guard.

Just like the image he was intending to portray, for his 'new identity' in battle…

: : :

Hiei spent the next few months training. Quietly, insidiously, the Jagan expanded its tentacles through the young demon's mind, expanding its influence and power. Less and less, the han-koorime's thoughts turned to his sister, missing somewhere in the Ningenkai for the past four-odd years. It looked as though she would remain lost, at this rate, for her secret brother's plans settled more on domination, now—with only an afterthought of locating her. The Jagan assured Hiei that it wasn't able to detect her presence and ki signature(which was true enough), so it was quite possible that she was masking her energy in order to remain hidden(a bit less likely for an inexperienced maiden of the ice isle). It made sense, really… perhaps she was smart enough to realize the value of her own tears, and if someone discovered a Koorime in the Ningenkai, she might be caught and tortured to produce those tears for a tidy profit.

Kurama continued in his own brand of training, as well, and the months dragged on and on. He was admitted to Meiou Academy in March, as it came upon them, switching from the old navy middle school uniform to the pinkish-red one of the high school. His hair, by this point, had fallen to nearly the middle of his back—not to mention that the training had refined his reflexes and muscles. The redhead's naturally willowy frame was accentuated by this, so in short Kurama was fit, lean, and quietly gorgeous by the time his first year of high school was half-over. The only anxiety that slipped into his life was his mother's illness—sometime during the summer she had overworked herself, been diagnosed with heatstroke, and hospitalized. As the months were growing colder she seemed to grow only worse, though—and it was often that Kurama came home to an empty house, only to leave again to visit his mother at her place of residence in the byoin.

Ever the devout son, he was worried for her, as it was quite clear she was no longer under the effect of the heatstroke from those months ago. Some other disease had taken hold of her in that moment of weakness, and that woman—the mother he loved so—was slowly fading away before his eyes.

: : :

It was late autumn, but still warm enough to leave the window open, letting the cool air wrap around the room and ruffle the long red strands, quietly, as the human boy sitting as his desk scribbled answers neatly down on a sheet of notebook paper. With entrance exams out of the way, that only left schoolwork, and with his diligent schedule he would certainly get it done in time.

A dark gust of wind echoed from the sill, then, and jade depths slowly slid to the side, narrowing slightly as he caught sight of a dark figure on the tree branch outside his room. Tipping his head to face the tree, the hand he had been writing with paused, and he could now discern a purplish glow emanating from the shadows. Kurama allowed the silence to linger for another few moments, before shattering it at last, intending to greet the demon outside—and it had to be a demon. The notably evil, yet powerful (for a D-class) youki was unfamiliar to him, but something tugged at the back of his mind, nonetheless.

"Who are you." The statement was cool, matching the cold glance of those chips of emerald ice in the redhead's gaze. The purplish glow pulsed for a moment, before then it was gone as the youkai stepped into the light spilling out from Kurama's window to the night beyond. Those jade hues widened marginally, the frozen set of his gaze warming suddenly in recollection—and recognition. "Hiei?" A smirk was all that met that, the youkai's small beady pupils in his too-large eyes not shifting at all from the kitsune before him.

"Kurama, wasn't it." That tone was arrogant and full of pride and confidence—not unlike the one he remembered. But, there was something different, that he couldn't quite place… Still thinking on the situation, the fox offered a smile to the unexpected visitor as he turned in his chair—

"Yes…"-setting the pencil down and resting his fingers over the top of the writing implement. The memories from those many months ago were flooding back and leaving him with the recalled impression that he had found a friend, in this one. That curve over his lips turned a bit more genuine. "I haven't seen you in a while. I'm surprised you remembered where I live." Or detected my ki signature, he continued in his head, silently running his eyes over the dark form. Something was different, besides Hiei's large jump in ki…

"Hn." A disdainful snort, nothing more, the Jaganshi's nose rising haughtily as he grinned, and a finger rose to tap at a side of his forehead. A pulse of purple light followed the light touch, as the youkai continued. "The Jagan has a photographic memory, spirit fox. It was a simple task to re-evaluate my memories of that time." Spirit fox. If Kurama held any recognition to the designation, it didn't show. His face remained in that innocent state of polite greeting, the smile gracing his mouth not faltering, a bit. After a moment, he even chuckled, one leg folding over its counterpart as his hands folded diplomatically atop the uppermost knee.

"It seems you've done some research, since we last met. I'll assume this isn't merely a leisure visit, then~?" Those green eyes held a bit of good-natured mirth to them, but only a whisper beneath that cover the older part of his mind had surfaced, carefully running the situation through his mind and analyzing it from every perspective in an instant. Hiei knew who he was, now. Kurama had mentioned nothing about his past as a Youko in that brief encounter with Yatsude. There was something Hiei wanted from him; it was too obvious. As to what that something was…

"I require use of your skills." Kurama blinked, at that. He hadn't expected the request to come so bluntly. A single, slender red eyebrow lofted itself over one emerald orb. His look clearly defined the fact that the other demon would need to elaborate. Those already-small pupils beneath the uncovered Jagan narrowed. "Your reputation as the Greatest Thief of Makai tells that the Youko, Kurama, once stole items from Enma's most prized vaults in the Underworld."

Ahh, so that was what it was… A cool smirk flitted onto Kurama's face, at that, and suddenly he looked every bit the conniving kitsune he once had been-even in that human teenager's innocent guise. He was flattered for the request, and mildly tempted by the idea… but for the moment, he was living a human's life. If he stepped on any toes, there was no telling what the Spirit World would do to his mother. He was content as he was, peacefully living under the radar of the Reikai and looking after the woman who had saved him, shown him kindness, raised him as her own…

"I am flattered that you would come to me with this request, but I am afraid I left that profession behind me fifteen years ago." Those cool green eyes were back, locking on the dark, smallish ones across from him in a serious glance. Hiei didn't show any reaction to this; he merely smirked, softly.

"How is that human you visit everyday, Kurama." The words were like a sudden bucket of ice over the entire room—again, the redhead didn't react too visibly, but his eyes narrowed and the gentle swirl of the fox's youki turned darker with anger, as well as the undercurrent of sadness.

"My affairs are nothing to concern yourself with." A firm rejection, the lilting melodic alto cold and brisk. Hiei smirked only once more, eyeing the fox.

"My associate and I are going to steal the Three Treasures." Kurama's eyes narrowed only more, at that. The insolence of this demon! Did Hiei plan to just walk into Enma's fortress, flick off the security and stride out uninhibited with such dangerous, sacred items? The Rapacious Orb, the Spirit-Slaying Sword, the Mirror of Darkness… what, by Inari, had possessed him?

Although—some small part of his mind countered—the Mirror could save Shiori…

Kurama quietly tucked that part of his mind away.

"You are a fool. Steal them yourself, then." The half-human stated coldly. He didn't need this complication with Reikai, now. He had managed to remain hidden for fifteen years, and hell if he wasn't going to be pulled out into the Spirit World's spotlight as a dangerous criminal, once more. The Underworld knew nothing of Minamino Suuichi's connection with Youko Kurama, and he fully intended to keep it that way.

With some small amount of satisfaction he noticed Hiei's anger rise at the insult—but, strangely enough, it was calmed in another moment. Curiosity overwhelmed the irritation that had begun to build within him… Hiei didn't seem the type to take an insult lying down, like that. It was almost as if he were a different person than the fiery youkai he had thought of as a friend, those months ago…

"I have said before; I require your skills." No, Hiei wasn't angry, but his speech was clipped, this time. "My associate and I are willing to divide up the Treasures, provided you work with us to complete the heist." Kurama's brow knit, lightly. Here was Hiei, still trying to convince him… what did the youkai want with the Treasures, anyway?

"Why are you so insistent on my cooperation, Hiei?" A loud pulse of bright purple extended from the uncovered Eye on the demon's forehead—and Kurama did not miss the strange light it brought into the demon's beady red eyes.

"We are going to overthrow the Human World, and the Three Treasures will lead us in glorious triumph over the stupid humans." Hiei's voice filled with disgust at the last word. "I will convert their entire population into demons with the Spirit-Slayer Sword-" An insane glint in his eyes, here-"-and my associate will use the Rapacious Orb to feed the humans' souls to our demon army." A sharp bark of a laugh, then. "The Mirror of Darkness grants its user any wish on the night of the full moon for a single price-you must know this, Kurama-and we will use it to bring all of Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai under our combined might!" The Jaganshi laughed, again, a strident, ill-sounding noise that clashed against Kurama's sensitive hearing. Throughout the entire speech, his gaze had only grown despondent—the feeling tucked away into the very depths of his soul, so that only a person with true insight could catch the barest glimpse of that sadness.

It was as he had feared, when he had watched Hiei sleeping on his bed, those many months ago. It seemed the young demon had fallen victim to the Jagan's whispers of world domination, just as so many others before him… It sobered him, for a reason he couldn't quite understand—perhaps the gift of compassion Shiori had bestowed upon him was weakening him, in a way—but, what could he do? Perhaps, though… there would be a way, if Kurama got close enough to Hiei… his voice was soft, then, as it gave Hiei a final inquiry.

"Do you know what price the Mirror extracts from its user?" Those strangely-lit eyes focused on the redhead, then, and a pulse of purple light showed that the Jagan was in use. Kurama felt a brush against his mind and instantly his gaze turned stern, cold chips of jade ice meeting the red beady eyes of his companion as he firmly resisted the attempt to read his thoughts with a mental barrier. He hadn't lived for centuries without learning a few tricky defense strategies.

Hiei was surprised by the fact he couldn't break into Kurama's thoughts as easily as he had those drunkards in the tavern—but, perhaps he should have seen it coming. The Youko shifted, then, slightly leaning forward over his folded hands as those expressive jade depths once more became unreadable. The kitsune's question was posed, again, in a voice holding only a hint of irritation—the only sign of a reaction to what Hiei had tried to do.

"Do you?" The Jaganshi's red eyes narrowed, sharply annoyed at the answer he was forced to give, and it echoed out in a profoundly hostile tone.

"No." Kurama seemed to watch him, for a moment… and it only furthered his own glare. Hiei couldn't read this damn fox, and it annoyed him to no end. The silence stretched on, and it was only after a long moment that the redhead's quiet voice again brushed the air. If the shorter demon had paid it any mind, he might have noticed the defeated, almost resigned way the utterance left the former thief's lips.

"…I will help you."

Yes, Hiei. The redhead sadly spoke to his own mind as he watched the other revel in his victory with a self-satisfied smirk—-but Kurama was safe behind the mental barriers that shielded him from the demon's Third Eye, keeping his thoughts his own.

I will help you... and save Shiori.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


End file.
